Tim's reckoning
by Stateofthought
Summary: Tim finds himself facing a tough situation when he witnesses the death 14 of his classmates, and 60 others at the hands of the Joker. He starts to question his job, sanity, and even his own life. With Bruce and Dick trying to help, Tim insists theres nothing wrong with him, to which he knows is a lie.
1. Chapter 1

A dark day for Robin

"We just want to help," said Nightwing as he followed Robin to his crotch rocket. "I don't think you can," said Robin as he revved the engine, and sped away.

"Just leave him," said Bruce as he walked up next to Nightwing, "He just needs a little time alone. We'll talk when he comes back."

"How do you know he's coming back, Bruce? He witnessed the murder of 14 of his class mates, and 60 other civilians, including his teacher," said Nightwing.

"He usually does come back. After the death of his father and mother, he did the same thing. Left, and came back 24 hours later," Bruce explained, "What I'm saying is, give him a day, and then go hunt for him. If and when he comes back, we'll talk."

"I just worry for him," said Nightwing.

[A few hours earlier]

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Gotham Academy 9th grade teacher, Ms. Torris.

"Yes…" everyone said unexcitedly. "Oh, come on, the museum will be fun!" said the young teacher. "What's all going to be there?" asked Tim Drake acting interested. "Well, there is a new art department opening. There will be several pieces of art from around the world," explained Torris. Tim just turned back around and looked out the window of the bus.

Once they arrived at the museum, where there were hundreds of people crowded by the entrance, many from different countries. All the artists of the pieces in the exhibit were standing in front of the entrance with a big blue ribbon across the doors. There was a lady speaking into a microphone at a podium. "Now, I would like to introduce the man who made this all possible, Bruce Wayne." The lady said. Wayne had made a huge donation to the museum to be able to buy and display the art. Wayne then started speaking, "I'd like to thank you all for coming…"

Tim stood with 14 of his classmates who were all selected to visit the museum out of the whole school. As he was listening to his mentor speak, he looked over and saw a man in a trench coat and glasses push his way to the front. Tim squinted, as he knew the man was up to something.

As the museum opened, people started pouring into the building. Tim never took his eyes off the man. The display was in a big room. Tim lost sight of the man for a few minutes while looking at the various works of art. He spotted the man walking into another part of the museum that wasn't open at the time due to the new exhibit.

"May I run to the bathroom quickly?" asked Tim to his teacher. "Sure, but be quick. You don't want to miss too much," said Ms. Torris with a smile. "Of course," Tim smiled back, and then quickly walked out of the room, where the man had left.

He looked around, and couldn't see him. Tim walked around for about a minute, until, an alarm went off and the whole exhibit went on lock down. The entryways to the room blocked off with bulletproof glass that came down from the ceilings of the entryways. Everyone inside was locked in, his classmates and 60 others, including his teacher.

Tim ran up to the glass and started pounding on it. "No, no, NO!" Tim said out loud to himself. Then, some sort of gas started pouring into the room through the air vents. Joker gas. Everyone started panicking, knowing they couldn't get out of the room. Tim then saw the man in the trench coat walking towards a back exit of the building. "HEY!" Tim yelled as he ran towards him, "STOP!" The man looked back and fired a gun at Tim, missing. Tim was about to run after him, until he remembered he wasn't robin. Right now, he needed to be Tim Drake.

Tim ran back to the room, which was still sealed off by the glass. Looking into the room, Tim noticed, the gas had taken its effect. Everyone was dropped on the ground with huge grins on their faces. "NO! DAMMIT!" Tim yelled pounding on the glass. Then over the loud speaker, a creepy, demented laugh came on. "Joker." Tim said under his breath. "WHY DON'T YOU COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!" he screamed.

Tim fell onto his knees and put his forehead to the glass. "I should've done something. I knew that guy was up to no good. UGH!" he slammed his fist into the glass. Tim's best friend, Chase was in there in the exhibit. As Tim looked through the remaining joker gas clearing, he saw Chase's body. Once the gas was all cleared out, the glass lifted to the ceiling. Tim ran in to see his classmates on the ground, dead, all with giant grins on their faces. Tim dropped to his knees.

A hand then gently grabbed Tim's shoulder. Tim turned around to see Bruce. Bruce helped Tim up. He then looked Tim in the eyes and wrapped his arms around him. "Let's get out of here," whispered Bruce. Tears streamed down Tim's face as he tried to forget what he just saw.

As they walked out of the museum, Bruce kept one arm around Tim. Reporters crowded them, but Bruce just waved them off. They got into a limo that Alfred was driving. As they got in, Alfred sighed. "Home, Alfred," said Bruce in a soft voice. "I would assume nothing else," he responded.

When they got home Bruce headed for the Bat-cave, and Tim followed. Bruce stopped before the Bat-cave entrance, "Maybe you should sit this one out," said Bruce. "Not a chance," Tim said as he walked pass Bruce into the cave. When they got down into the bat-cave, Nightwing was down there.

"Heard the news, are you guys ok?" asked Nightwing. "WE'RE FINE." Tim said sternly as he walked over to suit up. "Were you guys inside?" Nightwing asked. Bruce took a deep breath. "I wasn't, but Tim was. After the incident happened, I rushed inside to see if Tim was ok," explained Bruce, "He was, but everyone else wasn't." "By the way he's acting, was his class victim?" asked Nightwing.

Bruce slowly nodded his head.

Tim marched out in uniform, and instantly went to the bat computer. "I will search all of Jokers past hide outs and see if there's a trend or pattern," said Tim as he sat down in a chair and started going through files on the bat computer, "I'll also hack cell phones to see if I get any other responses as to where the Joker is."

Nightwing walked up behind Tim, who was typing away at the computer. "Dude, maybe you should rest. You're probably not thinking straight," Nightwing said calmly. "I'm fine," Tim snapped.

Bruce walk up to the chair Tim was sitting in, and spun it around so that Tim was facing him. Then, Bruce kneeled down to get to Tim's level. "Tim, you're hurting. You want to help with the case? Fine. But right now, you're too emotionally unstable. We just don't want you doing anything you'll regret," said Bruce.

"I just watched my best friend, and our classmates die with 60 other people," Tim snapped, "I saw the guy who planted the gas in the air vents, but I did nothing but watch him get away." Tim got up from the chair. "It should've been me," he said softly as he walked over to his motorcycle.

"We just want to help," said Nightwing as he followed Robin to his crotch rocket. "I don't think you can," said Robin as he revved the engine, and sped away. "Just leave him," said Bruce as he walked up next to Nightwing, "He just needs a little time alone. We'll talk when he comes back." "How do you know he's coming back, Bruce? He witnessed the murder of 14 of his class mates, and 60 other civilians, including his teacher," said Nightwing "He usually does. After the death of his father and mother, he did the same thing. Left, and came back 24 hours later," Bruce explained, "What I'm saying is, give him a day, and then go hunt for him. If and when he comes back, we'll talk."

"I just worry for him," said Nightwing. "We all do, Master Dick," said Alfred walking into the cave. "Nice to see you, Alfred." Nightwing said. "As I, you, Master Dick, just not under these given circumstances," Nightwing turned to Bruce. "I'll go and follow Tim, just in case," Nightwing said as he was getting in his car. "Keep in touch, I'll track you guys from here," said Bruce as he suited up. Nightwing gave a thumbs up as he started to race down and out of the cave.

"Let me in, Rob."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin rode around for an hour until he stopped on a hill 3 mile outside Gotham. It was dark, but he could see the whole city from out there. Robin got off his crotch rocket, looking for radio signals on his tablet that could possibly lead to the Joker. "Come on. You have to be out there somewhere," Tim said quietly to himself.

He searched for a few more minutes for signs of the Joker. Nothing. Tim went over to the edge of the small cliff he stood on. He sat on the edge. "Why did this have to happen to me?" he thought as he covered his face with his hands. Tim looked down at his dangling feet. "Bruce is right. I am hurting. I can't think straight. What will I do once I catch the Joker? Why am I doing this?" He said holding a corner of his cape. "When will it end?" Tim asked himself again. "What if…" Tim looked down at the deep drop to the bottom of the small cliff. "No!" He yelled out loud as he pushed himself back from the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly, a bright headlight came on him. "Dammit. Not now," Tim thought. "Rob!" Nightwing yelled. "What are you doing here? I told you I don't need help," Nightwing took off his helmet and started walking towards Robin. "You said I couldn't help you. I beg to differ," Nightwing said as he walked closer to Robin. "I don't need your help," said Robin, tearing up. "That's a lie…" Robin said *in his head* as he took a deep breath. Nightwing squinted at him. "You look like a wreck," Nightwing said.

"I can't rest with that psycho still out there," Robin explained, "I know, vengeance isn't the way to go, but he needs to go down, somehow." An image of the 74 bodies flashed in his head. Robin grabbed his head as he fell to his knees, in tears. Nightwing walk up, and kneeled right next to him, putting his arm around him.

"You're starting to isolate yourself and soon you'll try to block everyone out of your life… Rob, let me in. Let someone in," said Nightwing, "I know how it feels. It's as if your mind is attacking you. The images just keep coming, and there's nothing you can do."

Robin looked up, "You would know, wouldn't you… That feeling you could've… should've done something." Nightwing looked Robin in the eyes. "You are doing something," Nightwing said, "How many 15 year old kids do you know, dress up in a costume and go out to fight crime every night? You are getting vengeance by making sure this kind of stuff doesn't happen, so that no other kid has to grow up parentless. So that innocent people don't have to give up their lives for the plot of some Psycho's enjoyment. Sure, some criminals will creep under the radar and do some horrible things, but think of how many people you alone have saved. How many people would die if we weren't here."

Robin looked at Nightwing. "We've saved a lot of people, but also at the coast of others. Some of these criminals even became criminals because of us," said Robin as he got up and walked towards the cliff and glanced down. He then turned back around facing Nightwing, "This hurts, Dick. I've been hurting for years, and now this? It's to the point where I can't live with myself anymore. Now even my real identity life is being effected. I'm just done," Robin stared at Nightwing for a second, then turned around and looked to the bottom of the cliff.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, Tim." Nightwing said as he grabbed out a dart from his belt, and threw it at Robin. It injected into his skin. "What did you… just…?" Robin said as he collapsed onto the ground. Nightwing walked over to Robin and picked him up.

"Lets go home," Nightwing said softly as he carried Robin to his bike.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tim woke up on a medical cot in the bat-cave. He was still in his costume. He looked over, and Bruce and Dick were talking, still in costume, but masks off.

"He needs help, Bruce," said Dick. "I know… I know a therapist in Metropolis that might be able to help…"

"You put me under anesthetic?!" Tim yelled as he got up.

They looked over and watched him march over to them. "I had no choice. You were going to…" "How would you know?!" Tim interrupted, "You don't know me!" Tim said as he grabbed Nightwings uniform by the collar and looked him in the eyes.

"You gave me no choice," Nightwing said as he gave Tim a glare, "You said, 'I'm done' and looked down a cliff. What was I suppose to do?" Nightwing said. Bruce grabbed Tim by the shoulders turned him towards him, then crouched to Tim's level and looked him in the eyes. "Dick did the right thing. All the pain you're feeling isn't just from what happened earlier today. It's from the deaths of your mother, father, friends, and everything else that's been weighing on you the past few years," Bruce said. Tim looked down

"You're right. I give up," Tim said as took off his mask, and looked at it in his hands. "This gig is killing me inside. When I first started, this was just me wanting to help THE Batman. I wanted to be a detective. I had hopes to one day even be better than you. Since I've started, look where it's gotten me. My parents are gone, I spend my free time beating up bad guys, and I have seen things I most definitely cannot unsee. Now it's starting to affect my real life."

"The reason we took you in, was because we were scared of you. Of what you had the potential to become. You have become something great. The situation today, I'm not going to tell you time will heal, because you decide that for yourself," Bruce continued, "You need help, Tim, and I've forseen this day coming. The day you would have had enough. You're torn apart inside, you just need to accept that, and accept our help."

"I do realize," Tim said, "What happened today didn't break me, it made me realize I'm already broken." Tim walked away and changed out of his costume.

He changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. "I'm going for a walk." Tim said as he walked towards the batcave exit. Bruce grabbed Tim's shoulder. "It's just a walk, Bruce. I'll be fine. I just need to be alone." Tim said as he swiped Bruce's hand off his shoulder. Tim turned around and looked at Bruce, "I'll be fine," he said. "You need to rest," Bruce responded. "I'm fine." Tim said.

"Tim, he's right. You. Need. Rest." Nightwing said. "No I don't," said Tim walking towards the exit. "Tim." Bruce said in a serious tone. Tim stopped and looked at the two of them. "...Ok." Tim said as he walked up the stairs to exit the cave. Tim walked up to his room, threw off his shirt, and crawled into bed. "This actually feels kind of nice," Tim thought as he sighed. Then suddenly, he drifted to sleep.

[Tim's Dream]

Tim was back in the museum. "Why am I here again?" Tim said. He was surrounded by the bodies. He took a deep breath. Tim looked over to his right to see a man in a trench coat a few yards away. "HEY!" Tim ran towards him. The man ran away. Tim continued to chase him for awhile. Once they stopped in a dead end hallway, a gun appeared in Tim's hand.

He had a dead shot on the man. Tim held the gun up with his hands shaking. "You got me." the man said smiling, and then winked. Tim got a good look at the man. Thin blonde hair, broad shoulders, and other defined facial features. "SportsMaster." Tim said under his breath. Tim had his finger on the trigger. He put the gun down. "Weak." SportsMaster said as the gun disappeared from his hand and into SportsMaster's. Sportsmaster raised the gun and shot Tim. The bullet hit him right in the chest.

Tim woke up with a gasp. He was sweating and breathing hard. He looked at the clock. 3AM. Tim got up and ran downstairs. He went into the batcave. Tim got onto the bat computer and started looking up files on SportsMaster. "So he was last spotted in Costa Rica 3 days ago…" Tim thought until Dick walked down into the cave. "Tim, what are you doing up?" he asked. "I found the guy. SportsMaster," Tim said, "I saw him in my dream."

"You think it's him because you saw him in your dream.?" Dick questioned. "I'm not crazy! Look!" Tim said as he stood up from his chair and pointed to the screen "These records say Lawrence Crock rented out a private jet to Gotham City from Costa Rica two days ago… Dick, you have to believe me. I saw his face when this all happened, my dream just made it clear. I won't go and right away accuse him, but I'll just… follow this lead and look into it more."

Dick smiled and grabbed Tim and gave him a hug. "What's this for?" Tim asked, confused. "Glad to see you're being, well, you." Dick responded. Tim smiled and accepted the hug. "I think my mind was just trying to tell me somthing. I'll go out and see if I can get any signs to Sportsmaster's where abouts." Tim ran to get his robin costume. "Wheres my suit?!" he yelled to Dick. "Bruce hid it so that you wouldn't go back out too early," said Dick, "Even I don't know where it is."

Tim sighed, "I have to follow this lead. Looks like Tim Drakes going at it this time," he said in third person. "I'm not going to stop you, but BE. CAREFUL." Dick said as Tim ran to his moped. "You're taking the Moped?" Dick laughed. "Hey, it's the only thing I can legally drive," Tim responded as he changed out of his pajamas, into his street clothes. After that, he raced down the cave "driveway," out into the streets of Gotham.

Dick then picked of his communicator and contacted Batman. "What?" Batman said as he picked up his communicator. "Just so you know, Tim's out following a lead on the Joker case," Dick said. "How did he find his suit?" Batman asked. "I never said he had his suit," Dick responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim raced through various parts of Gotham. He came to a stop by a small house near the Gotham river. Tim tracked a radio signal that belonged to Jokers team. Tim parked his bike a block away. He went up to the house and looked into a window. There stood Joker, Sportsmaster, and a bunch of Jokers goons. "Where do we strike next boss?" "Well, the Bat has probably figured out it was us by now, but probably not our... guest." Joker said as he looked over at Sportsmaster. "As long as you hold up your part of the deal." Sportsmaster said. "Of course, of course." Joker laughed.

Tim recorded the conversation. He stepped back away from the window, but stepped on a twig. Tim didn't move a muscle to make sure he wouldn't make anymore sound. "Maybe they didn't notice…" Tim thought. "Someones out there." Sportsmaster said to Joker. "Shit." Tim thought as he started stepping away from the house. Suddenly, Sportsmaster kicked down the front door, seeing Tim. Tim took a mad dash for it. Jokers goons started chasing after him.

Tim jumped over some trash cans. two of the four men tripped on the fallen trash cans. Tim looked back and laughed. He then looked forward and went down an alley. "I can take them hand to hand," Tim thought as he looked down to the end of the alley where there was a brick wall. Tim stopped at the end of the alley and let the two men catch up to him. One took each of Tims arms. Tim kicked off the wall, and sent the two men crashing into each other.

Tim stood there laughing for a second as the two men laid there, defeated. Suddenly, Sportsmaster and the two goons who had fallen down earlier came behind Tim. Sportsmaster put Tim in a choke hold while the other two tied his hands and feet together. "Cleaver one, aren't you?" Sportsmaster said and laughed, "Pathetic." Tim continued to struggle. His mouth was taped off so he couldn't respond. Sportsmaster threw Tim on the ground. Two of Jokers goons grabbed him. "Maybe I'll just play this out before I try to escape…" Tim thought to himself.

They entered into the house, and the first thing Tim sees is Joker standing there with his arms crossed. Tim had loosened the tape off his mouth with his teeth. "This was a confidential meeting, kid!" Joker said as the two men carrying him set him down. "Apparently not confidential enough." Tim said as he smiled. Joker walked over towards Tim and kicked him in the stomach, sending the chair he was sitting in, flying backwards. Joker crouched down and pushed Tim's face into the floor. Tim scrunched his face in pain.

Joker's face was inches away from Tim's ear. "Don't push it, kid." Joker said. "It's what I do." Tim responded with a grin. Joker growled and kicked Tim again, this time in the face. Tim groaned in pain as blood started flowing from his nose. Two men then picked up the chair Tim was tied in, and set it right side up. Sportsmaster glared at Tim. "I know you…" he said, "You're the kid who was at the museum." Tim looked up with a black eye, and blood running down his nose. "HA!" Joker laughed. "You don't know what you're dealing with, kid," Sportsmaster said. "You don't know what YOU'RE dealing with," Tim said.

Joker and Sportsmaster looked at each other and laughed. Tim then unraveled the rope tying him down, rolled back, and was free. "Don't just stand there, GET HIM." Joker growled to his men. The four men started closing in on Tim. Tim jumped and grabbed onto a ceiling fan, and swung around, knocking the four men to the ground. Tim swung off towards the door, only to be caught by Sportsmaster.

Sportmaster put Tim in a choke hold until he stopped struggling. "Your men are pathetic," Sportmaster said to Joker. Joker looked at Tim who was struggling in the arms of Sportsmaster. "Tell me, kid, how did you find us?" Joker said. Tim says nothing. "Now he shuts up!" Joker said, Try to get something out of him. "Try to get something out of him." He said to Sportsmaster. "Who said I'm taking orders from you," Sportsmaster responded. "I'm the one paying you." Joker said as he stomped out of the room, his men following.

Sportmaster and Tim just looked at each other. Then Sportmaster threw Tim across the room. Tim looked towards the window and saw a shadow go by. "Dammit… I'm screwed either way," Tim thought to himself. Tim laid on the ground as Sportsmaster walked over and put his foot on Tim's chest to pin him down. "So tell me, how did you find this place?" Sportmaster said as he stepped harder on Tims chest. Tim groaned from the pain. "Wouldn't… you… like to know." Tim said.

Sportsmaster kicked Tim in the stomach. "Yeah, I actually would," He responded. "When someone takes 15 people out of your life, you go to far extents for vengeance. But now I see that vengeance is pointless," Tim said as he struggles to get up, "At that, I'm ready to leave." Sportsmaster laughed, "You think you're leaving?" he said right before two smoke bombs came crashing through the window.

Suddenly, Tim felt two hands grab him. Through the smoke, he saw Batman and Sportsmaster fighting. Tim looked up at the figure carrying him. "Nightwing…" Tim said as he was carried out of the house. They got on to Nightwing's motorbike. "Hold on," Nightwing said as Tim put on his helmet.

They raced through the streets of Gotham until they reached the Bat cave entrance. Once in the cave, Tim was struggling to walk, so Nightwing came around to help him. He put Tim's arm over his shoulder and helped him over to a medical table. Nightwing took off his mask. "I'm sorry," Nightwing said, "I shouldn't have let you go." "I had to," Tim said, "I don't regret it. Joker hired Sportsmaster for something. Something big. The museum was just a distraction." Nightwing looked at Tim, concerned. "What do you mean by big?" Nightwing asked. "You really think Joker would fly in Sportsmaster just for some museum rade?" Tim said.

Suddenly, the Batmobile sped into the cave. Batman got out, and walked over to Nightwing and Tim, pulling off his cowl. Bruce looked at Tim and crouched down to his level, looking him straight in the eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?" Bruce said to Tim. "I had a lead, I needed to take it!" Tim said sternly, tearing up. Bruce sat down next to Tim. "I don't think that's the only reason you went out." Bruce said while putting his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"I wanted to kill him. Joker. He's taken so much from you… from me… from everyone. My mind wouldn't rest… It hurts, Bruce!" Tim said. Tears started pouring down his face. Bruce grabbed Tim and wrapped his arms around him. "I know." Bruce said softly. Tim laid his head against Bruce's chest.

Dick walked over and helped Tim up. Tim was so exhausted and beaten; it was hard for him to walk. Bruce came up behind and picked Tim up, as if he was weightless. As Bruce carried Tim upstairs to exit the Bat-Cave, Tim started drifting to sleep.


End file.
